This Love Thing: A Collection
by philyra-tales
Summary: A collection of 6 Jasper/Alice one-shots, pre-Twilight. Rated K to T. Prompts were given by Lilydmat on LJ.
1. Trembled For My Beloved

**Author's note: **Thank you to everyone who gave me such kind reviews on my previous works. Heartfelt thanks also go to the readers who favorite-d them and put me on their alerts.

This new story is in fact, a collection of 6 Pre-Twilight Jasper/Alice one-shots inspired by prompts given by an LJ user. Her name escapes me at the moment; so if you recognize these prompts, please contact me! :D

Many thanks to snitchster for her great BETA work.

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I make no profit from this piece of work._

----------------------

**Tremble For My Beloved  
**_Prompt given: Romance – Alice didn't care about Jasper's scars, she knew their first time would be special no matter what._

"Don't be afraid." Alice whispered, her voice very nearly became Jasper's undoing.

Jasper trembled slightly in the darkness of their motel room, suddenly realizing the exact emotion he was feeling. Up until now, he had been confused but not anymore. It was fear but not the kind he had been expecting.

It was not fear of the deed itself but it was dread of the wake of it that was striking terror into his cold, dead heart. What if he wasn't good enough for Alice? What if he scared her so badly that she would run away from him?

He couldn't lose Alice. Not when he had just gotten her. A century of despair and anguish ended when he met her in the diner a week ago and he never wanted to let her go. Ever. She gave him a feeling of hope, a joy he had never experienced for so long; he thought God had given up on him.

He was not a very devout Christian when he was human. He was raised as one, much like many in the South at that time. But when he was turned into a vampire, he felt like God had forsaken him. He had thrown Jasper into Hell and he was never going to get out.

But Alice changed that. She showed him that perhaps, just perhaps, God hadn't forgotten about him after all.

Alice sighed and leaned her head against his chest. "Don't be afraid." She encouraged him once more. "I love you."

Jasper knew she was telling the truth. Her emotions of love, tenderness, warmth and so much more were radiating from her core and he could not doubt her. It was _himself _he doubted. He had a past he was not proud of, scars that were evidence of it. He didn't believe he deserved Alice.

"I…" Jasper tried to speak but tightness constricted around his throat. Might as well get it done, he told himself. He loved Alice but if she didn't return his feelings after tonight, he was convinced that there would be no place in this world for him. He would live out the rest of his existence alone and unloved.

"I don't know if I know how to…" He could not continue. He didn't know _how _to continue.

"Oh, Jasper, it's okay if…" Before Alice could finish assuring him, he cut her off.

"No, I mean, I've had sex before… But _this, _this is different." There, he said it.

"You love me." Alice said quite simply, her voice in awe. "That's why you're afraid. This, us, it's going to last, just like in my visions." She held Jasper's hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You don't need to fear our future."

"I don't know if you'll feel the same way after…"

"After I know about your past?" Alice asked quietly before laughing softly. "I already know all I need to, from what you've told me and from my visions." Her delicate left hand traced his jaw line. "I'll always want you."

"Even after you've seen my scars?" Jasper asked in a reproachful tone. How could anyone want him, _love _him? He was a monster. He had killed countless of humans, helped an army of his kind kill them. His scars were only evidence of his ugly past. How he wished he could burn them off himself.

"Your scars do not make the man you are now. They're just a part of it." Alice kissed the one right at the crook of his neck. "I don't care about them."

No words could describe the relief Jasper felt then. Everything was illuminated, everything was on fire. He was finally able to let go of the burden resting upon his shoulders. Alice didn't care about his past. She loved him just the way he was.

"You're happy." Alice smiled up to him. She was feeling the emotions Jasper was projecting. He couldn't help when he projected his own emotions on to others but this time, she was glad he was doing it. "And relieved…"

"I am now." He beamed before bending down to capture Alice's lips.

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**


	2. This Love Thing

**Author's note: **Thank you for the reviews left on the first chapter. I would love to hear from those who put this story on their alerts as well. Every comment and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated and always replied to. :D

To Lucy: Thank you so much for your kind words.

As usual, many thanks to snitchster for her great BETA work.

----------------------

**This Love Thing  
**_Prompt given: Fluff – Jasper and Alice are fighting.... At least I think they are. _

They were quiet, moving stealthily through the forest. Not a footstep could be heard, just the wind rustling through the trees. Alice's deft movements put her in front of Jasper but not by much. They were moving fast, almost as fast as the wind, chasing after the herd of deer.

Their prey were panicking, trying desperately to outrun their predators but of course they were no match for the vampires. Alice leaped and her teeth sank into the neck of the slowest deer, as her feet dragged into the ground, bringing both the animal and her to a halt.

Jasper had pounced and he swiftly broke the neck of another deer, the wildlife falling limply to the ground. Instantaneously, Jasper's teeth broke the skin of the deer and he drank deeply from it. The blood rushed into his system, bringing him temporary relief from the raging thirst of his throat. It was not enough, _never_ enough, but it'll have to do.

Alice could almost feel her eyes bleeding back to their golden color as she finished feeding on her own prey. She watched as Jasper drained his, her heart swelling with pride. She knew this wasn't easy for him. She knew about his past and of how he fed on humans. But she also knew that it always left a terrible agony on his conscience. "This would help." She had assured him. "It's not the same but it'd help."

It hadn't always been easy. There had been lapses but for the most part, he was happy and she was happy too.

Jasper consumed the last drop of his nourishment and saw that Alice was gazing at him. A playful smile tugged at his features. He knew he only had an open window of about a second so without a moment's hesitance, he lunged at Alice, knocking her off her feet. They came to a standstill some hundred feet away from the carcasses, Alice on her back with Jasper hovering above.

"Jasper!" Alice admonished albeit jokingly. "You're going to ruin my dress!"

"I'll buy you a new one." He nuzzled her neck as she giggled. After hunting took away their baser need of feeding, their other urges would emerge, no longer docile.

Being the powerful empath he was, Jasper was feeling the fervent sense of lust and longing that was radiating from Alice and in turn, he too was projecting his own passion onto her. But in the midst of their jumbled emotions, he felt something more powerful, something more forceful than all their emotions put together.

It was love. Alice loved him and he loved her back.

"Marry me." He whispered just as Alice was about to undo the buttons of his shirt.

"What?" Alice pulled back, stunned. She was not one surprised easily because of her gift in seeing the future. It was times like these that Jasper lived for. It was the ability to take Alice by surprise and watch her delight over the incredulity of how could her gift possibly miss this moment.

"Marry me." He asked her once more. "I know I don't have a ring; I wasn't exactly _planning _this but…"

"Sshh…" Alice shushed him as her face went blank, her mind searching the future. It was a moment before she brought herself back to the present. "You did not plan this."

"Like I said…" His fingers playfully pinched her nose. "I know this is rather sudden but all things considered, I want it to be official."

"It _is_ already official." Alice laughed, the sound of her voice ringing like bells.

"I know but…" He trailed off, unsure of how best to continue. "I don't…I don't want to keep taking advantage of you…"

Alice tried very hard not to laugh again but failed. "Oh Jasper! You're not taking advantage of me."

He frowned. "Call me old-fashioned, or traditional but typically, we're not supposed to…you know…" He cleared his throat. "Before marriage."

Alice found the uncomfortable expression on Jasper's face very amusing. He had always been troubled by the fact that they were intimate with each other but not married yet. She supposed it was due to his Southern upbringing and how he was raised to be a gentleman. She, on the other hand, was not bothered by it at all. In her book, Jasper was already her soul mate and nothing else, not even a piece of paper, was going to say otherwise.

"I just want to make a honest woman out of you." The pad of his thumb traced her jaw line. "It's not that difficult."

Alice thought for a moment and it was then she received another vision. Jasper and her were in the office of a clergyman and she was wearing a simple white dress. They exchanged their vows and Jasper kissed her lightly on the lips.

Her eyes shifted back into focus and she smiled at Jasper. "All right. Yes, I'll marry you."

At that very moment, Jasper's undead heart swelled with so much love, he thought it was going to burst.

**AS USUAL, REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**


	3. You Found Me

**Author's note: **As usual, many thanks to snitchster for her great BETA work.

A million thanks to everyone who left reviews. I'm deeply humbled and grateful by them and just totally blown away. Please keep them coming, I'd love to know what you're enjoying about the story or conversely, what you _don't_ like about the story.

_To alicegirl9898: Thank you for your kind words! I too always wondered about how Alice and Jasper's marriage went, as opposed to the dozen of times Rosalie and Emmett got married. Thanks again!_

_To MONTANA MESSER CSINY: Thank you for your kind words. I appreciate them! Go CSINY! :D_

----------------------

**You Found Me  
**_Prompt given: Angst – Alice is in one of her moods again._

**  
**She crawled into a small ball on the floor and tucked herself in the very tight space between the wardrobe and a corner of the wall. She didn't want anyone to bother her. She wanted to feel what _she _felt and not a kind of delusion.

She didn't want Jasper to find her.

In the beginning, learning what his powers could do was amazing. He removed the suspicions certain town folk had of them by calming them down. He excited her with just one touch, not that she needed any help there. He soothed her whenever she felt…frantic.

But not now. She wanted her feelings to be her own. Fear was gripping her heart and for the first time since meeting Jasper, she was scared, scared beyond belief.

"Alice?" His soft southern voice filled the small room.

She kept quiet, hoping he would just go away but of course, he wouldn't. Jasper crossed the length of the room and found his little pixie wife hidden behind a cupboard.

"Alice?" He kept his voice calm. He resisted the urge to use his power to soothe her; he knew it would not please her.

"Go away." She pleaded in a tiny voice.

Jasper knelt before her and stroked her cheek with a gentle finger. "Tell me what's wrong, Alice. Tell me."

"You'd think it's silly. Or stupid."

"Never." He swore gravely.

There was a pregnant silence before Alice spoke again. "I…I haven't had a…vision about _them_ in a week." Her voice trembled. She shook her head in despair before covering her face with her hands.

Jasper knew at once whom she was referring to. The Cullens. Alice's beloved new family. He knew how much they meant to her already, even if they hadn't met. Alice thought the world of them. She saw them, especially the leader, Carlisle Cullen, as her savior. "He's been guiding me, you know." She always told him. They were currently in search of them and each vision of Alice's brought her more hope and them closer to the family. He hadn't noticed that it's been a week since her last vision.

"It's nothing, Alice…" He comforted, rubbing her head. "These things, you can't force them."

"What if we never find them? What if the lack of visions means that we're never going to find them?" Alice asked. She wanted to find the Cullens so badly. She had never known her real family, that was if she even had one, so when she had visions of the Cullens and of them accepting her, she was over the moon. Finally, she would have parents and siblings; a true family.

Jasper's hands gently but firmly removed Alice's hands, revealing her perfect miniature face. "Alice, how long did it take you to find me?"

"28 years." She murmured without a moment's hesitation.

"And did you have a vision every day about me?" A small smile was tugging at his lips.

"Sometimes it was once every 2 weeks, sometimes longer." She shrugged.

"And yet you still found me. You had faith." He leaned in to kiss her cheek.

Alice considered what he said for a little while before speaking. "You always know the right things to say." Alice smiled weakly as she wrapped both her arms around his neck.

"Have faith, my love." He rubbed her back soothingly. "We'll find them. Just like you found me."

**REVIEWS ARE BETTER THAN ALICE AND JASPER FINDING EACH OTHER! :D**


	4. Weakness

**Author's note: **Thank you all for your kind, kind reviews. I really appreciate them so keep em' coming. Constructive criticism keeps me happy! As usual, many thanks to snitchster for her great BETA work.

This part, along with part 5, was the most difficult one to write but they're definitely my favorites. Let me know what y'all think! :D

----------------------

**Weakness  
**_Prompt given: Hurt/comfort – Alice is giving Jasper a massage._

"My, my, Jasper Whitlock, look what's become of you!"

Jasper shook his head as he tried to push the unbidden image of Maria out of his mind. Mocking and goading him, she was not someone he wanted to deal with right now. But try as he might, he couldn't silence her voice.

"Major Whitlock, all _tamed_ now." Her voice sneering. "_Vegetarian_ now. Having a great time, aren't you?"

"Shut up." Jasper grounded out the words. He did not need to have Maria, of all people, chastising him right now. His hands gripped the sides of the dresser tighter and splinters of the wood started popping out. He lifted his head and stared into the mirror and what he saw disgusted him. Frazzled expression, messy hair, rumpled shirt and the worst, his eyes.

His _red_ eyes.

He hadn't planned on it. No, he wouldn't even _dare_ think about planning such an act. He had been hunting in the woods behind their house, settling for a herd of deer. It was not the most…satisfying of prey but it'd have to do.

He had been running back when he smelt the injured hunter a few hundred miles away. He really didn't mean to attack the poor man. It was just a bad case of wrong place, wrong time. Hunting always heightened his senses and so when he smelled human blood, after having to feast on less than thirst quenching animal blood, the hunter was just too good to resist.

"_Please, sir, please let me go. I promise not to tell. I won't tell. Please let me go. Please…"_

The torment clawed at his insides. He still couldn't understood why he was feeling that way. When he was with Maria, feeding on humans never left him in such _physical _pain. "We are what we are." Maria had once told him. But after leaving her, there never could be such a…justification. He didn't want to be a monster. He didn't want to murder any more innocents but he just always _did._

_

* * *

_

"Jasper!" Alice burst into the room, the door almost shattering from her anxiety. "Jasper, are you all right?"

Jasper was seated on the edge of their superfluous bed. It perturbed him that Alice would be wondering about _his_ welfare, even after he had _murdered_ someone. He didn't deserve her, how could he ever be worthy of her?

"I'm fine." He spoke in a guarded yet strained voice.

Alice knew at once that he was lying. She had already seen everything she needed to know. She had been shopping with Esme and Rosalie in Seattle when she received the vision, one of Jasper just ready to pounce on the unsuspecting soul. She knew it was too late for her to do anything but she didn't want to call Jasper while she was still in the company of the other two ladies.

So she lied and told them that they had to leave Seattle immediately, the sun would be coming out soon and they believed her.

"You're not." She treaded carefully on the thin ice she was on. She went to sit beside him on their bed and rubbed his shoulders gently. "Tell me what you're really feeling."

Jasper closed his eyes and willed himself to be powerful enough _not_ to project his feelings onto Alice. He knew it would be too much for her to handle; he'd very much prefer to convey it to her in words.

"I feel…" He moved to bury his head at the base of her neck, his lips just at the hollow of her throat. "I feel so…weak."

Practicing vegetarianism was difficult, especially after a lifetime of instant gratification. Animal blood satisfied the bloodlust but just barely. Everyone else seemed to manage that void well enough but not him. He had tasted of humans before, relished the way it fully satiate his hunger but now, unwilling to wreck his relationship with Alice and the Cullens or his conscience any further, he made an effort to just hunting wild game.

But every now and then, he would succumb to temptation. Needless to say, he would always confess to Carlisle and repent and then he would seek Alice's forgiveness. She always gave it and every few months later, the whole cycle would repeat itself.

It was not like he _enjoyed_ killing humans. On the contrary, the repercussions of each human feed distressed him to no end. He felt the emotions his victims had just before he snatched their lives away and the fear crippled him. He heard their screams over and over again, their desperate pleads of mercy.

Their blood always called to him. He simply was too weak.

Alice's fingers ran through Jasper's hair as she whispered soothing words. Words that communicated to him that he _wasn't_ weak, he was being so brave and strong for even trying a different diet. How much she loved him and nothing would take her away from him. He was the missing piece to her soul and nothing would break them apart.

They remained in that position for an immeasurable amount of time. Jasper found strength in the love and warmth that was radiating from Alice. He traced her cheekbone as he found his voice once more.

"We may be in some trouble, I suppose. I don't think Carlisle's going to let me stay here any longer. After all, this isn't the first time."

"Don't worry. He understands." Alice murmured, her head cradled in his arms.

"He's disappointed in me." He corrected.

"Yes…" Alice admitted, a slight grimace on her face. "But he has faith in you. You just need time."

"I shall confess to him tonight and if he…" Jasper couldn't bear the thought of it but still, he had to ask. "If… If Carlisle kicks me out, will you…will you put it a good word for me?" He smiles weakly, attempting to put on a brave front but failing. "I…I don't have anywhere else to go."

"Oh Jasper!" Alice flung her arms around him. "Don't you dare!" She scolded him. "Don't you dare think about leaving me! I may love this family but I love you more and I would follow you to the ends of this earth, you hear me?" She gripped the front of his shirt tightly. "I won't leave you behind."

If he were still human, Jasper was sure that he would tear up at this moment and he was not ashamed to admit it. He loved Alice and for some inexplicably reason, she loved him back.

"I love you. My heart is wherever _you_ are." He kissed her forehead ever so lightly.

**REVIEWS ARE BETTER THAN ALICE KEEPING JASPER!!**


	5. Restless

**Author's note: **As usual, many thanks to snitchster for her great BETA work.

From the bottom of my heart, I want to thank everyone who reviewed the previous chapters! Your comments have all made my day and truly, nothing thrills me more than to know that people out there are reading my work and are commenting on it.

Like I said in my previous AN, this was definitely the hardest part to write and took the longest. And yet, this is one of my favorites in the whole series. So enjoy and let me know what you think of it, good or bad… :D

----------------------

**Restless  
**_Prompt given: Family – Some of the humans at Forks High are suspicious of the Cullen's "Family relationships."_

The cafeteria was buzzing with gossip and murmured chattering. Everyone was quietly discussing about Forks' newest additions: the Cullens. To their credit, they were at least discreet about it.

"And they all live _together…"_ Jessica Stanley, a freshman, whispered to her friend, Lauren Mallory as they both stared at the Cullens' table.

"My mom met Mrs. Esme Cullen and she said that they're all adopted." Lauren whispered back.

"Adopted? Really? But that's still so weird." Jessica kept staring at their table until she caught Edward Cullen's eyes. When she saw that he was staring at her with such a terrifying glance, she broke her gaze and stared at her food instead.

* * *

"So what has gotten all the natives restless?" Emmett joked as he made a show of uncapping the sports drink he had in his hands.

"Us." Rosalie rolled her eyes. Already she was dreading the next 4 years of her life. It was not like she hadn't been in high school before or that they've never been in a small town before. It was the people of this town that were irritating her this time. Close-minded, frumpy, unfashionable town people.

"Acting like you don't care what people think of you, now that'd be a change, wouldn't it, Rosalie?" Edward grumbled as Rosalie resisted the urge to stick out her tongue like a 5-year-old. Blessed, or cursed, with the gift of reading minds, he knew what everyone was thinking of their new family.

Every girl was envious of Rosalie's supermodel good looks, Alice's small lithe figure and their designer clothes. The jocks were envious of Emmett's muscles and they wouldn't mind having his intelligence as well. And the perfect Edward Cullen? Every girl wanted to be with him, every guy wanted to _be _him.

If only they knew the truth, he smiled to himself darkly. If only they knew what they had to trade for what the Cullens had.

Alice was looking around the cafeteria when her mind went a little foggy, the same way it always did when she had a vision. Her eyes went unfocused and when she finally snapped out of it, she was grinning broadly.

"_The day's not going to be so bad after all." _Alice thought as Edward smirked at her.

* * *

Jasper could feel all eyes on him but it was not surprising. After all, he and the rest of his family were new in town. It was only natural that people were curious.

What he _didn't_ like was the way he was being stared at.

Some of the…boys, he found it unsuitable to call them men, were openly gawking at him. He did not understand why. He felt them sending off surges of jealousy, intimidation, insecurity and more. He found himself slightly amused. If they were feeling all that just by seeing him, he could only imagine how they would feel after meeting _Emmett._

He made it a point to stay away from the school, away from the students, just bordering at the edge of the parking lot. The students too gave him a wide berth as they continue staring at him leaning on his car. Resisting human blood was still a challenge for him so he listened to Carlisle's advice and decided to not enroll in high school just yet.

But today had been Alice's first day and he wanted to come and pick her up. Not being with her for over 6 hours had been more difficult than he expected.

Immortality was never going to be long enough for him to learn to be patient. Every second away from Alice was excruciating. He had no one to distract him from the burning thirst, no one to amuse him with their antics, no one to be his companion. Esme was a lovely woman, his mother for all intents and purposes and she engaged him in extremely insightful conversations as they stayed at home but it wasn't the same.

He picked up on a new feeling emitting from the male students particularly and knew Alice was coming out of the school already. He didn't like what he was feeling: the lust, the desire. He didn't like the way those…boys were feeling towards Alice. She was his and he didn't like how they were actually deluding themselves into thinking that they actually stood a chance.

He was contemplating the different ways of killing them without anyone finding out when he saw Alice and stopped his murderous thoughts. His face sought hers and for a second he could hardly breathe; trivial was the fact that he didn't need to. He saw her grin and her figure practically dancing towards him. He remained rooted in his position, not wanting to betray their true selves with his speed or risk the chance of coming into contact with humans.

Alice closed the distance between them in less than a minute, her smile widening as she got closer to him. Their gazes locked onto each other as Jasper held his hands out and Alice came to clasp them with hers.

They were not like other couples who believed in publicly displaying their affections. What they had was sacred and private and a simple touch or a simple gaze was enough. But it was moments like these when all he wanted to do was claim Alice with a kiss or a fierce hug, and show the world that she was his.

His and only his. Even if he wasn't wholly sure he deserved her.

"How was your day?" He asked quite simply, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Well enough." Alice's thumbs circled the back of Jasper's palms, their gazes still piercing into each other's. "I missed you." She leaned in and whispered into his ear.

"As did I." Jasper rested his cheek upon hers for a moment before pulling back. "You have no idea." He had spent the entire day mentally berating himself for not being strong enough to attend school. Oh, how desperately he wanted to accompany Alice. He wanted to show her that he was strong as well, able to resist the temptation.

All he felt now was incompetence, pathetic even. How could he deserve Alice when he couldn't even be master to his own thirst? How could he even hope to _keep _her?

"Stop that." She reproached him gently. "I know what you're thinking." Jasper wasn't aware he had been projecting his feelings on her but that didn't matter. "It's okay. Just give yourself some time."

"I promise you, someday, I _will _be in school with you." He glared at the lustful male students staring at Alice. "At least you had the chance to show off your new dress." He smirked.

"Yes, it _is_ quite pretty." She looked down at her dress as she twirled it around.

Jasper leaned in once more and whispered, his tone deeper and huskier. "How about we ditch Rosalie and Emmett and head home to how your dress looks _off _you?"

"Oh Jasper!" Alice swatted his arm playfully but did not protest as he led her towards their car. Jasper put an arm around her shoulders and turning his head to give one last stare at the other students, he contented with putting the fear of God in them.

**REVIEWS ARE BETTER THAN JASPER AND ALICE, MINUS THE DRESS!! **One last part to go! *sobs*


	6. Playing Dress Up

**Author's note: **I truly appreciate everyone who has this story on their favorite and alert list and everyone who added me on author alert. Thank you so much! And to all those who left a review: You've all truly made my day! THANK YOU SO MUCH for sticking with me this far.

_To Maddie: Aw, thank you so much! I appreciate the love! And yes, Stephenie should TOTALLY write a Jasper/Alice version of events. :D_

As usual, many thanks to snitchster for her great BETA work.

----------------------

**Playing Dress Up  
**_Prompt given: Humor – Why is Jasper wearing Rosalie's new dress? _

"_Alice, please. I don't feel comfortable…" Jasper trailed off as he reached down to scratch his leg, only to have his hands swatted away by Alice._

"_Stay still." She warned severely as she walked back to admire her newest masterpiece. _

"_Alice…" He pleaded once more but was shushed by Alice. Jasper cleared his throat, all the time still trying to find a more comfortable position in his situation._

"_Jasper! Stay still or you'll rip the dress!" Alice admonished him, walking forward to forcibly get him to stop squirming._

"_Why am I even in the dress?" He complained. He should have never come into the room to bother Alice. He had been reading in the living room and thought that perhaps she would like to go on a hunt with him. He went into their room, only to find Alice hard at work on Rosalie's new dress. _

_Alice had decided that this year, for Christmas, she wanted to give her sister a dress that had a one-of-a-kind design: hers._

_Too bad she needed someone to model in it for her; just to see if the dress went well with Rosalie's blond hair._

_Alice had made the dress from scratch, modeling it using Jasper's body, but she had pinned it so that it would fit Rosalie's curves just right. Unsurprisingly, Jasper found himself jutting his chest and backside out a lot, while sucking his stomach in._

"_Because I need to see if the dress goes with her hair color." Alice rolled her eyes, as if the question was an incredibly silly one. "And I can't possibly ask her to try it on first."_

"_You've already seen her wearing it in your visions…"_

"_I just want to be sure." Alice mumbled as she walked around Jasper in circles. "Good, good, it'll go well." She kept saying to herself. _

_Jasper closed his eyes and tried to visualize himself out of the dress. He loved Alice more than anything else in the world and would do anything for her but he was definitely going to have to draw the line next time._

_But how could he? Just seeing Alice, being Alice, running around and muttering about dress details, it made his chest swell just thinking that this brilliant, awesome, wonderful girl was all his._

"_Okay, Jasper, you can get out of the dress now." Alice smiled widely. Obviously, she found the dress matching to his hair color and must have seen a vision guaranteeing that Rosalie would be wearing it too. _

"_One problem, honey." _

"_Yes?" Alice was confused. How could there be a problem?_

"_You know how you made the dress to fit Rosalie?" Jasper scratched his head a little uneasily. _

"_Yes…" She tried to follow his train of thought._

"_How am I going to get out without ripping it?"_

_

* * *

_

"Bella? Bella, time to wake up." I felt something cold nudging me and the sensation was enough to rouse me. I blinked a couple of times for my eyes to adjust to the light, and naturally, Edward was on the bed, right in front of me.

"Wow, I had a really weird dream." I rubbed my eyes tiredly.

"Yes. Something about Jasper being in a dress?" Edward's eyes seemed to almost twinkle in the morning light.

* * *

**Author's note: So this is THE END. I hope you've all enjoyed reading as much as I had fun writing. Thank you for all the reviews and love. I appreciate them very much! I'm kinda sad that this has ended already.**

**If you've enjoyed this series, please spread the love! That would make me so very happy. Also, if you're interested, put me on your author's alert so you'll know whenever I have anything new and I promise you, I will. *wink* A little self-pimping never hurt, no? My profile will be occasionally updated with the writing shenanigans I get up to so stay tuned!**

**ONE LAST TIME, REVIEWS ARE BETTER THAN JASPER WEARING A DRESS!!**


End file.
